Have a Drink on Me
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Challenge WOW: Hold. Castiel is drunk and hurt. Drunk!EmotionallyHurt!Cas No Slash!


Challenge WOW: Hold (i know it's over a hundred words, sorry)

Summary: Castiel is drunk and hurt. No slash intended

Disclaimer: Not mine, none of them :'(

**Have a Drink on Me**

Dean walked into the motel room, setting down the bags of food from the diner.

Sam was in the shower, Dean could hear the water running. Cas was sitting on one of the beds, holding a bottle about a quarter of the way full of amber liquid. And there were about a half a dozen lying on the floor at his feet.

He was staring at the bottle, eyes bleary.

"Cas?" Dean said, walking toward him. "You okay?" Castiel's head swung to meet his, their eyes locking.

"No," He said, voice even more gravelly than usual. "No, Dean. I am not." He took another long swig from the bottle, grimacing when he swallowed.

Dean knelt down in front of him and tried to take the bottle from the angel. Castiel held onto it, his abnormal strength no match for Dean's.

"Cas, you-"

"Please," Castiel interrupted. "Don't take it, Dean," His voice was raw. "It helps. I understand now why you drink to block out the memories of Hell. It helps."

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Dean asked. The angel nodded. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer, the bathroom door opened. Sam stepped out, his hair still wet. He met his brother's eyes and pursed his lips in that "I need to talk to you" fashion. Dean stood, staring at Castiel warily.

"What's goin' on, Sammy?" He asked in a low voice. Sam sighed.

"He's been like this for a few hours. He showed up and started drinking about ten minutes after that."

"Where the hell did he get the booze?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"I have no idea, but he got it." He said.

"Has he said anything?" He asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not until you got here."

Dean frowned and walked back over to the dazed angel.

"What's wrong, Cas?" He asked gently.

"Me, I'm wrong, Dean," Castiel whispered. "Lucifer and I, we fell. We were cast out of Heaven by our brothers. We're the same, Dean." Dean shook his head, lifting the angel's chin.

"No, no Cas you aren't. You're trying to stop him because you _know_ he's evil. And you know Heaven's full of assholes running it for themselves and not for what God wanted. You couldn't be more different, Cas." He assured. Castiel jerked from his grip, taking another drink and bowing his head.

"I can't heal anyone, Dean. If something happens to you or Sam, I can do nothing. I can't even help Bobby get out of his wheelchair so he can fight. I can't send demons to Hell. I have no powers, Dean," He looked at the hunter, his charge, eyes stinging with a sensation he didn't know. Water filled them and slipped down his face. "I'm lost," His voice was cracking under the pressure of a strange lump in his throat. "And I'm worthless. I should have stayed dead when Raphael destroyed me." His body shook and strange sounds past his lips without his say so.

Dean looked at the crying angel, his sobs making him wince.

"Cas, hey, it's alright, you aren't worthless." He assured. Castiel sobbed harder.

"Wh-what am I doing?" He asked, voice broken.

"You're crying." Dean said sadly. The empty bottle fell to the floor. Castiel buried his face in his hands.

Dean sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Dean," Castiel whimpered. "I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Dean soothed. "It's alright. "It'll be alright, Cas. You have us, okay? And we'll figure this out with you." Castiel looked at him, tears still falling.

"Y-you will?" He asked, hiccupping. Dean nodded. Without any sort of warning, Castiel hugged his charge. Dean chose to hold onto him, making sure he didn't feel so alienated.

"Shh, it's okay, Cas. You aren't alone in this, okay? Sam and I are here for you. Shh…"

"Dean?" Castiel said through his tears.

"Yeah?" Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged helplessly.

"I wish you were my brother." Castiel whimpered. Dean shut his eyes, understanding now what pain Castiel felt.

"I am, Cas. I am."

**END**

--Thank you. Please review--


End file.
